Please say that you love me too
by J pop potato
Summary: Set in the travel's of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and every one else. I hope you enjoy! Now Inuyasha is having a hard time with telling Kagome what he feels. But what happens when everything goes wrong, does? when something goes wrong...wouldn't you want them to say that they love you too? Inukag, Mirsang, kagurasesshomaru, possible Lemons, and other crap.
1. Can you love me?

Inuyasha was sitting peacefully in the branches of his sacred tree. The wind made his hair gently flow in the air. Ever so slightly his ears twitched to find the strange cherry-vanilla whine scented Kagome. It had been one week since she went home. It made him agitated and worried.

Not that he would ever admit that he was worried-especially to a her.

The thought of Kagome rejecting him and made him break a little bit on the inside. It hurt. Alot. But he couldn't stop her. Of course he'd do ANYTHING to keep her heart, but he would never her hurt her like that.

And yes he knows she loves him but he's been unsure about it because hell- she was the control of Naraku. What if she had just said it to get his attention? That thought hurt the most. Was he in love with a liar?

He shook his head at the thought. Kagome would never do such a thing. For god's sake! He was the one hurting her the most going to visit Kikyou almost once a week. He couldn't help it. He had to admit, she was smart.

Her tactic was shed say something about Naraku, he could here Kagome in the bushes, and scence her heartbeat slowing down just a bit when all the were talking about Naraku. The scent of fear from her stung his nose and he would try to leave as soon as possible. But it wouldn't work out like that.

Kikyou would ask if he was still going to Hell with her. He smelled the scent of fear go up a bit, so his reply would be "I don't know….probably not...I have responsibilities here." the sent of fear would be replaced by a calm scent. But then Kikyou would narrow her eyes, just for a second. Then she'd go up to him and embrace him, proclaim her love to him. Hed smell Kagome long gone with a bit of salt.

And she wouldn't talk to him for days. He was addicted to her love...but when he pushed her hard enough, he'd feel the anger in her words, they would go right threw him like barbwire….at the least, like salt in his wounds, and Damn! Did that hurt. It hurt more physically when she'd sit him...but he'd deserve it...after a week everything would be good, then the week following, rinse and repeat.

He hated it. Doing it to her killed him on the inside.

But she'd forgive him...and that he didn't deserve.

He would wonder why she wouldn't just leave. Obviously he'd fight for her, as hard as he could, but in the end if she wanted to leave, he would have to be ok with it. Of course he thought about it, if she left him he would not go to hell with kikyou. No. He'd fight Naraku and then, he'd take the jewel.

He already decided on what he would wish. He'd wish just see kagome and let him explain these things. And maybe he'd tell her he loves her.

His nose started to twitch when the scent of cherry vanilla wine struck his nose. The scent made him drunk off of pure kagome.

He also smelt the sent of despair, and salt water. They stung his nostrils, and stung his lungs. It hurt more than the miasma from Naraku.

"Inuyasha….th-...they're all dead! INUYASHA!" he stomach churn of a scream made him jump up.

He jumped down from the trees, making the tree branch bounce as he was coming down. "What the fuck!?" He thought she was joking and started to laugh.

He thought she may have failed one of those stupid 'test' things, maybe multiple but it was when she whispered something bitter sweet, he knew what she met.

"Inuyasha….no one wants me now….unless you want me to stay….." she trailed of mumbling things even his high senses couldn't trace what she was saying.

Maybe a good time to tell her he lov- no he couldn't do that…' _It would make her a target...I can't be selfish'_ He thought.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to stay. I can't go back there…." again she started to trail off.

He took this time to look at her. He started with her usually silky raven black hair but it was dark and greasy, Witch was weird. She usually took baths every day! Her scent was the same with some fear, anxiety, and depression. Witch she had every right to be. He remembered when his mother died, it all most killed him.

Mentally, and physically.

And he wouldn't let her feel the same way.

He continued his looking for a minute longer and then decided he would tell her at the soonest a month, and at the latest a year. He took a step forward and embraced her. She seemed to be surprised, but hugged him tighter. "Is that a yes…..?

"Of course kagome, I need you with me" Inuyasha blushed as he said this "your my best friend."

Obviously he wanted to be more than friends. But not yes.

 **Yes, hello I'm J pop. and I wanted to say thank you for reading! This is my second story and Probably gonna be my longest. My other story I have abandoned because I hated it, but it's up if ya wanna read it.**

 **Please review! I hope I do…((prolly not but ok))**

 **Anyways,**

 **Bye for now~ OwO**


	2. daddy?

**3 days later, Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Ever since Kagome's family's death, she hasn't been eating, and won't talk. The shine in her hazelnut eye's aren't gone. They're just….dull. Whenever she smiles, it's forst. When she speaks there is no emotion.

And what the hell made her so scared that she'd scream in her sleep. After just two nights Shippou started to sleep with Sango. Kagome cried harder, blubbering something like "don't leave me...Don't leave me alone….please"

After she said that I got pissed. How _DARE_ she think we'll all leave her. Stupid wench. So i lifted her over my shoulder, jumped into a sturdy looking tree branch.

And that brings us to now.

I'm sitting in a tree.

With the love of my life in my lap.

And yep that's enough of those thoughts Inuyasha. Don't be fucking stupid.

I'll admit, I have had some thoughts of kagome….like that...Everyone who walks past her probably does the same thing. And it makes me fucking angry. She's mine. So fuck off.

I sat back and just played with Kagome's hair. She finally took a bath today. So her hair was soft and untangled. The bath left her skin soft and silky feeling so that's nice. I started to drift off. To the land of dreams...of kagome. Because why not? Then I saw the soul colecter.

I had the instinked to go after it, and tried to resist it. After about 10-15 minutes they left. Jesus fuck.

"...Inuyasha go…"

"What!?" I was surprised.

"Inuyasha go be happy and put me down" What. In. The. Absalute. Fuck!?

"Kagome no…" Shit make up an excuse...Um! Oh I got it. "I'm not feeling well.." l drooped I ears a bit and that's when she put her hand up to me. It made me blush.

"Your not hot" She said with emotion. But the emotion was worry. Not happiness. Not what I wanted her to be. Maybe happy would have been better. But that's not ganna be for a while.

I could tell.

"Look just shut up and go the fuvk to sleep, K?"

"Ok Inuyasha"

It was maybe around 7am when I smelled the scent of miasma, and death.

"Everyone get up!" I shouted.

I woke up Kagome as gently as possible. What would happen? She's been acting like she has no will to live. Will Naraku go after her first? She's weak right now. What if i'm not able too get to her quick enough?

My thoughts disappeared as I saw Kikyou walk up next to him. She had the evil glint in her eye.

I took kagome and tucked her to the side of my chest. She had her bow at and looked emotionless.

"So Inuyasha….you left me for a weak, pathetic reincarnation of myself?" Her eyes narrowed. "Not to worry _Half-Breed_ I don't need you anymore."

Thank fuck. I've started to get annoyed when she'd visit.

Though I couldn't stop the hurt. But I pulled Kagome tighter to me.

I saw Kagome glance up at me quickly with question in her eyes and quickly turn away. What was she thinking?

"Inuyasha, I don't wanna fight…..I just need the girl." He said with his disgusting smirk.

No fucking way was I ganna let go of Kagome. No. Fucking. Way.

"No. She's mine." I saw the surprise in every one's face. Well. it's the truth. She is. My demon has already accepted her a part of our lil' pack. And maybe something more.

"Kuu, kuu, kuu Inuyasha. Your woman might wanna see this." As soon as he said that, he brought out a man. He looked beat up, and like he hadn't showered in weeks. As looked and scanned around the pack his eyes widened at kagome.

As the man captured her eye's something about him, didn't make him a threat.

My grip didn't loosen until she said a simple word."daddy…?"

 **HA! Cliff hanger. ((don't worry I have a lot of time on my hands)) So ye. I'll upload as much as I can, and like today was a short chapter...because I'm sick...at home...and all of my friends are at school.**

 **Well, If ya have any questions then, ask away :3. Also I don't like kikyo, but because my story takes place when Inu and the gang are still traveling together. I will not ruin her total character but she is evil.**

 **Also Please review and follow my story, flames welcomed OwO. any improvement you think I need, i'll be happy to take it.**

 **bye~**


End file.
